The Phantom
'The Phantom is the Byronic hero and titular character of The Phantom trilogy. A complete gifted musician, considered to be a prodigy in both the piano and violin at a very young age, The Phantom is also a very genius young man for his age. He is also said to be Christine Bergström's secret teacher, who sings melodies to her whenever she is alone, and compels her to be in love with his voice and be lured by his music. The reason he is teaching Christine was revealed to be because of his undying and secret love for her which resulted for him to kidnap her and keep her as his own. Later on, it was revealed that he had masquerade as '''Arie Jadranko in order to get close to Christine in the "upper world", and that he is the supposed long-dead and missing heir to the Dukedom of Cadore, Adrien Delacroix. In the third book, Scar, it was revealed that he had secretly married Christine before they separate ways at the end of the Doom, and consummated their marriage. He was also revealed to be Érik's real father. Biography Early Life The Phantom was born on 1877 to the Duke and Duchess of Cadore in Paris as Lord Adrien Delacroix, Marquis of Cadore; since he is the eldest twin, claiming the right as heir apparent to the duchy of their father over his younger brother, Dominique, by seven minutes. Since birth, the two were seperated when his younger brother was adopted by the Moreau family because the current successor to the clan's fortune, the young ???, was sickly as a child. The two grew up without knowing that the two of them were brothers, much more is that, they were twins. At a very young age, Adrien excels in countless things—from music, inventing, discovering, and designing. He was considered a prodigy and a genius. According to Madame Michaux, Adrien had designed an underground secret lair, which later happens to be adapted by his father upon the creation of the Opera House. It was his design that completed the many secret passageways in the Opera that he'll later used when he starts being considered as a phantom in there. It was also at this time that he met Christine Bergström when her parents were revealed to be close friends with the duke and duchess. Since then, the two grew close together. A year after, the Moreau clan insisted the start of the creation of the opera house. And as they were busy with the planning and construction of it, the children were gathered along with Christine's parents. With the coming of Dominique in the scene, Adrien slowly slips away from Christine, and secretly watches her from a far then. Physical Description TBA Personality TBA Skills & Abilities TBA Relationships Christine Bergström Christine is The Phantom's main love interest. Though he first kept his love for her in secret, he reached out to her by singing to her whenever she is alone, teaching her, and disguising as Arie Jadranko, a street magician, just to hear her sing and talk to her whenever she is working on the café. Because of such adoration, knowing fully that Christine deserves much more than being a chorus girl, The Phantom tried all simple 'accidents' that will drive away the current opera star to leave her post herself. And when Christine was placed on her stead, The Phantom started to be much more demanding towards the managers for his works to be played, while the main lead be performed by Christine herself. It was later revealed that The Phantom's love for her runs deeply and for so long already. When The Phantom reveals his true identity, and the real reason that he is hiding and wearing a mask, Christine returned back those feelings. The Phantom, Adrien Delacroix, was Christine's childhood sweetheart who saved her from their kidnappers when they are little kids, and who spared her from a knife wound that badly scarred The Phantom's face. Because of this revelation, Christine became much drawn to him and started to love him much greatly. Because of the police searching for The Phantom to be arrested, the two separate ways. On the ''Scar, it was revealed that before Christine's marriage to Dominique, she found where he is hiding and accepted The Phantom's proposal of marriage. It was also revealed that the two of them consummated their marriage, binding herself to him that will make another marriage invalid then. But before Christine could wake up, The Phantom slips away and leave her alone being ashamed of what he was. Dominique Moreau TBA Érik Jadran Delacroix TBA Marie-Frances Michaux TBA Claude Michaux TBA Trivia Character History * The name Adrien is the French derivation of the name 'Adrian' that means "from Adria" in Latin. Delacroix means "the cross" in French. * The name he used as a street magician, Arie Jadranko, were derivation from the name 'Adrian' as well. Arie (pronounced /'a:ri/) is a Dutch name that shortened the form 'Adrianus'. Jadranko, on the other hand, is a South Slavic derived from the name 'Jadran' which means "The Adriatic". Other Descriptions